Simple malentendido
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Para Sherlock, lo más importante es saber… que John no se estaba haciendo una mala impresión de él y… ¿algo más?


Simple malentendido.

**Resumen: **Para Sherlock, lo más importante es saber… que John no se estaba haciendo una mala impresión de él y… ¿algo más?

**Serie: **Sherlock Holmes.

**Pareja: **Sherlock-John.

**Clasificación: **Humor.

**Advertencia: **Un poco de Heterosexualidad… No se preocupen, no mucho.

**Notas: **Segundo Fic acabado de este nuevo Fandom en el que he incursionado. Es corto, pero creo que no hubiera servido estirarlo mucho más.

**Fecha:** 16/03/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y la BBC.

**Simple malentendido**.

Era solamente un simple mal entendido… Y eso John debía saberlo porque: ¿En qué circunstancias él llevaría a una mujer a su departamento… para el solo hecho de estar besándose? ¡Por todos los cielos!

¡El jamás lo haria!

¿Por qué razón recurriría a tal cosa?

Bien, sí lo había hecho… Pero por la simple necesidad de obtener cierta información.

La dama era toda una 'Femme Fatal', casada con más de tres hombres… Si bien estos no había muerto de manera misteriosa, ella se las había arreglado para dejarlos sin un solo centavo al momento de separarse de ellos, dejándolos en la total miseria… y provocando que dos de ellos decidieran suicidarse.

Una mujer con la que debía tener el doble de cuidado del que generalmente tenía frente a estas.

La mujer lo siguió desde el caro restorán donde ella y Sherlock se habían encontrado. Si bien ésta sabia que el detective no tenía nada que le pudiera interesar, al menos a nivel económico, también estaba harta de compartir su cama con vejestorios arrugados y aburridos, que con mucha suerte a veces si le podían dar lo que ella necesitaba en la cama. Pero Holmes podía ser diferente, muy diferente a lo que ella ya casi estaba acostumbrada; la piel joven y la fuerza y preparación física del detective de seguro que le proporcionarían algo de emoción a su rutinaria vida amorosa.

Después de todo, ya tenía en vista a su cuarto esposo… un tal Sir Thomas, un bonito viejete de sesenta y tantos, con el cual sólo esperaría su deceso de causas naturales, lo cual no sería en mucho tiempo conociendo su historial médico. Quizás y hasta lograra que se fuera de una manera muy placentera en su noche de bodas.

—Sé que quiere algo de mí, señor Holmes. —Los labios carmín se ensancharon en una sonrisa muy sensual. —¡Oh, no se preocupe! Pues si es así, será más provechoso para ambos… Yo deseo algo de usted, y usted de mí. ¡Ambos ganamos!

Holmes sonrió de manera fugaz antes de volver sus labios a una posición más 'normal'. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero no le quedaba otra posibilidad, además que sabía muy bien cómo actuar en situaciones similares. Bueno, con Molly le había servido infinidad de veces, pero la chica no era exactamente como la mujer que estaba esperando su respuesta en medio de su sala.

—No se equivoca, señora Scarlet…

—Solamente Scarlet, por favor, Sherlock. No estoy tan vieja para que tú me trates de señora. —Pidió con una sonrisa socarrona, sentándose en el sillón mientras cruzaba sus piernas con una estudiada tanda de movimientos. —Y sé que no me equivoco. Conozco muy bien la razón que te llevó a buscarme, y en lo que te puede servir mi palabra en este… tu último caso.

Sherlock tragó disimuladamente su saliva, miraba insistentemente el reloj, calculando sin margen de error, que a su compañero de piso aun le faltaban al menos dos horas más en la clínica. Aun así debía apurarse para conseguir lo que quería y sacar a la mujer de allí antes de que John regresara.

—¿Y qué es lo que desea usted de mi? —Sherlock preguntó, con una sonrisa a medias dibujada en sus labios. Mantendría la distancia el mayor tiempo le fuera posible.

—Todo, a decir verdad. Y ahora que lo veo en persona… me atrevería a decir que lo quiero todo, de usted. —La mujer dejó que su lengua viajara lentamente por el filo de sus labios, lo cual le daba un aspecto de lo que era en realidad: Una salvaje fiera al acecho. —Y creo que es muy poco comparado con lo que usted desea de mí. Puesto que si le doy la información que requiere, yo me veré en graves problemas… En cambio, ¿a usted qué le cuesta darme lo que deseo?

Según su parecer no había daño colateral que Sherlock pudiera sufrir, según sus cálculos, claro que esos no eran los mismos que Holmes tenia dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Eran muchas cosas: La presión de Lestrade en querer dejar a la CIA meterse en el caso, SU caso; a Mycroft insistiéndole acerca de la dichosa carpeta que esperaba en su escritorio si simplemente él se dignaba a pasar por su casa a buscarla. Y John… bueno, John no estaba perjudicándolo de manera ninguna, pero le era necesario e imperioso tener que nombrarlo.

—Entonces me dirá lo que sabe, y luego tendrá lo que quiere.

La mujer se largó a reír de manera estrepitosa, ya olvidada de su papel de hembra en celo.

—No, mi querido Sherlock, así no son las cosas. Además, si no lo sabes… las mujeres hablamos más después del sexo que antes. —Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su figura; ya llevaban más de veinte minutos de esa manera, y verdaderamente Sherlock estaba seguro de que ella pensaba en comérselo. —Y claro, está el hecho de que no tengo ninguna seguridad de que una vez obtenido lo que desea, se digne a pagar su parte del trato.

—Bien, pues es lo mismo que pienso yo… ¿Qué seguridad tengo de que me lo diga luego de… 'eso'?

Scarlet tuvo ganas de reír, el detective parecía verdaderamente contrariado. Si no fuera que Holmes resultaba ser una presa sumamente deliciosa ya se hubiera aburrido de ese jueguito estúpido.

—¡Soy una dama! —Musitó, creyéndose ofendida.

—Por ello mismo.

Sherlock la vio bufar, mientras su pie se movía insistentemente, causando fascinación al mostrar como los músculos de su pantorrilla trabajaban con ese simple movimiento; de seguro que se hubiera detenido más en esa observación si otro bufido no le hubiese llamado nuevamente la atención.

—De todas formas es usted el que decide, señor Holmes. —La mujer se puso de pie, acomodando sobre sus muslos la falda.

Sherlock volvió a tragar saliva, decidiendo una forma de quitarle la información sin tener que meterse en la cama con lo más cercano a una viuda negra.

—Está bien, pero quizás necesite algo de estimulación… —Sherlock aceptó, y fue suficiente para que la mujer frente a él, dejara su voluptuoso pecho al descubierto.

—¿Esto bastará? —Preguntó, con fingida inocencia, mientras el detective giraba su vista hacia la ventana, encontrando increíblemente interesantes las manchas de mugre que éstas presentaban.

—¡Me refería a la mental! Seño… Scarlet. Algo, quizás no tan agresivo.

La mujer aceptó cerrando su blusa, pero sin volver a prender los botones de la prenda, por los que su piel olivácea se podía ver con total facilidad, mientras la seda dibujaba el contorno de sus senos con total perfección.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué tal si le doy algo que le interesa, así su mente trabaja mejor mientras lo hacemos?

Sherlock no dijo nada, solamente volvió a verla a la espera de algo que lo hiciera creer que eso seguía valiendo la pena.

—Como usted supuso, conocí muy bien a Jeremy… Aunque no fue uno de los más notorios, fue mi esposo por más de tres años. —Besó con total descaro la punta de su nariz, dejando la marca de un rojo brillante sobre la piel clara. —¿Eso lo acerca más a lo que creía?

Estuvo tentado de corregir a la mujer, de decirle que él no suponía, ni adivinaba nada… que todo era minuciosamente extraído de su método de deducción, pero tuvo que detener la idea, cuando las manos audaces comenzaron a quitarle el saco. Intentó detenerla, pero rápidamente la mujer se pegó a su lado izquierdo, susurrándole algo más… mucho más jugoso.

En ese momento la mente de Sherlock abandonó la sala, excitado por lo que había oído, y enormemente feliz de poder hallar la relación entre ese tal Jeremy y la víctima de su caso. Dejó que la mujer se pegara a su pecho, aun le faltaba un cabo, uno más y estaría en Scotland Yard antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.

En ese momento llegó su turno de pagar por la información recibida, lo cual aceptó a contra gusto. Sintió los labios posarse en los suyos, y todo estuvo bien hasta allí, por lo menos hasta que sintió las delgadas manos afanadas en la tarea de desprender su pantalón.

Profundizó el beso con la idea de llamar su atención, ingresando con algo de brusquedad en su boca, y sintió con sumo placer que sus brazos se elevaban hacia su cuello, rodeándolo.

Al menos había ganado unos minutos más, se dijo a sí mismo, pero de repente ya no pudo pensar más, ni en Scarlet, ni en Jeremy, ni en la posible conexión que había entre el hombre y la víctima de su caso.

El aroma conocido invadió la habitación, tal vez la casa entera, opacando la fragancia importada que llevaba Scarlet, la cual era realmente fuerte. Y Holmes no pudo hacer más que voltear hacia la puerta de la sala, viendo a su compañero de piso parado en el umbral.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, y Sherlock no dudó en alejar a la mujer de su lado, lo cual le valió que su blusa se volviera a abrir revelando sus atributos también al doctor; dando unos pasos desequilibrados, mientras se apresuraba a limpiar sus labios, puesto que estaba seguro que tendrían una llamativa coloración rojiza.

—John, esto no es lo que parece… Doctor Watson. —Se apresuró a murmurar ciertas cosas, que no hicieron eco en los oídos de su amigo, el cual simplemente dio media vuelta y siguió hacia su propia habitación. —¡John!

Sherlock se giró, perdido viendo el suelo con inusitada insistencia. Al parecer el doctor había acabado demasiado pronto con sus pacientes ese día, lo cual era realmente una inconveniente situación para él.

—Vaya… en verdad quería pensar que los rumores no eran ciertos. ¡Lástima! —La mujer llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear. Casi había acabado de arreglar su vestimenta, mientras Holmes aun seguía con parte de la camisa y su pantalón abiertos. —Debió de parecerme raro que no accediera a mis deseos tan rápidamente como otros… No era por culpa de su cerebro… eso es obvio.

—¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? —Sherlock estaba verdaderamente perdido, no sabía si esperar a quedarse hablando con esa mujer o subir corriendo el tramo de escaleras que lo llevaba a la habitación de John.

—No se preocupe… arregle primero su problema. No es buena la situación en la que lo encontró su 'compañero'. —Sonrió de manera amable, ya sin el hambre destellando en sus ojos. —Pero por lo visto deberemos de arreglar 'otro' tipo de pago por la información… y sólo para que lo tenga en cuenta, tengo una vida muy lujosa que mantener.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la totalidad del cuerpo delgado, sin dejar de ver los ojos perdidos del detective. En verdad era una verdadera lástima, un real desperdicio… pero al mismo tiempo, algo la excitaba más aun que imaginarse el cuerpo sudado de Sherlock sobre unas finas sabanas de seda.

Y eso era, imaginárselo junto a cierto doctor.

Sonrió para sí misma, mientras bajaba las escaleras, viendo de manera fugaz la puerta cerrada que no debía ser de otro que no fuera el doctor Watson.

Se imaginó una pelea por celos mientras acababa de bajar los últimos escalones, saludando a la Señora Hudson muy cortésmente. Para cuando cerró la puerta, en su volátil imaginación, ya Sherlock y su compañero habían llegado a la mejor parte de toda pelea: La reconciliación.

Desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa, sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas. Abanicó su rostro con las manos, viendo por unos últimos segundos el piso superior del 221B de la calle Baker.

Ahora se podía decir que tal vez no estaba interesada en pedirle dinero al detective. Quizás el pago por su información y cooperación pudiera llegara a ser otro. Después de todo… era la primera vez que se excitaba tanto al ver una relación entre dos hombres.

¡Aunque esta sólo haya sido dentro de su cabeza!

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si sería tan emocionante verlos en vivo y en directo.

Sherlock vió arrancar el vehículo con Scarlet en él, ciertamente no estaba en posición de pensar que la mujer se había ido de su apartamento sin decirle lo que él necesitaba saber. Sólo sabía que John había llegado antes de su trabajo y lo había visto en una incómoda situación.

—John… necesito que salgas un momento. —Pidió de manera acelerada frente a la puerta, sin escuchar respuesta alguna del otro lado. —Creo que he encontrado un punto de relación entra la señora Michelle y Jeremy Cristo… al menos eso creo. —Acabó murmurando.

Apenas se oyó el ruido de dentro de la habitación antes de que la puerta crujiera de manera lenta y tétrica; sin embargo, John acabó de salir del cuarto antes de que Sherlock pudiera entrar.

El doctor estaba arreglado y listo para salir, incluso Sherlock podía estar seguro de que su colonia habitual se olía mas fuerte que de costumbre.

—Espera John… ¿Adónde vas? Tengo algo que contarte…. acerca del caso.

El ex militar se volteó con una débil sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al estar frente a su compañero.

—Me voy, no quiero interrumpirte… si es algo sumamente importante. No me llames. —John agitó su teléfono, el cual se apagó frente a los ojos del detective. —Ah, y al menos deberías arreglar tu ropa antes de entablar conversaciones con la gente. Nos vemos, Sherlock.

—Lo que estás haciendo es una mala interpretación de los hechos, John. Sabes que…

—¿Por qué me dices eso a mí? —El doctor se paró al final de las escaleras, intrigado y molesto… Pero la pregunta era: ¿Molesto por qué?

Era obvio, ¿no? Sherlock se enfadaba cada vez que él anunciaba sus citas, o posponía acompañarlo a alguna escena de crimen por estar al lado de una mujer… pero por lo visto, el detective podía estar más que bien acompañado, sin impórtarle lo que pensara al respecto.

—Esa es una excelente pregunta…

—¿A la cual no tienes respuesta? —John sonrió, jamás había visto a Sherlock tan perdido y falto de reacción como en esos momentos. Si la mancha roja en sus labios y gran parte de su cara no lo estuviese distrayendo, se hubiera reído de él… de buena gana.

—Claro que tengo una… y es que no quiero que formes una idea equivocada de mí. Sabes muy bien que no me interesa este tipo de relacionamiento.

—¡Muy bien, ya lo has dicho! ¿Ahora puedo irme?

El doctor descolgó su abrigo y saludó a la señora Hudson de salida, la cual le advirtió que se abrigara y que no olvidara su paraguas, porque esa tarde llovería.

—¡Es un malentendido John! —Sherlock gritó desde la mitad de las escaleras, llamando la atención de su casera, la cual sonrió al verlo.

—¿Pelearon otra vez? Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… dudo que se arregle con un ramo de flores.

Sherlock fingió sonreírle a la mujer mientras se apresuraba a poner cada prenda de su vestimenta en su lugar; pero antes de que acabara de prender correctamente los botones de su camisa, su teléfono vibró.

"Tengo una mejor idea. Si aun quiere saber algo, venga a mi casa mañana en la tarde…

Y no se olvide de traer a su _compañero_"

-Scarlet.

Leyó confundido, más aun por el hecho de que debía convencer a John de acompañarlo después de todo… aunque no supiera bien para que aquella mujer los quisiera a ambos allí.

Escribió un mansaje apresurado, rogando que John no mantuviera su teléfono apagado por más de unos minutos.

Era solamente un simple malentendido… y eso John debía saberlo.

¡Sólo era eso!

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **¿Sentimientos?... Sí, muchos… pero creo que aun sin definirse del todo jejeje.

Solo una pequeña prueba acerca de cómo puedo llegar a ver a Sherlock y Watson según la BBC.

Espero que esta cosa sea al menos de su agrado, y no haya creado un Ooc de Sherlock, generalmente trabajo con John, al menos en las otras incursiones que he hecho en este Fandom.

Nos vemos.


End file.
